The present invention relates to an implant for altering the iris color, consisting of a completely or partially transparent, semi-transparent or non-transparent, colored, biocompatible and flexible material, wherein the implant is formed annularly and forms an annular area coming to rest on the iris of an eye, and comprises a central circular opening. For detachable attachment of the implant to the iris, at least one attaching means is formed.
The present invention further relates to methods of locating and fixing an implant for altering the iris color.
Such an implant for altering the iris color is known from the DE 198 50 807 A1. It describes an artificial iris system having a color formation and structure, which is identical to the given eye or individual, respectively, and having functions for simulation of the natural eye functions, especially the light-dependent stopping down effect of the pupil. Furthermore, DE 198 50 807 describes a method of manufacturing the artificial iris system, wherein by combining preferably transparent or semi-transparent colored foils and by abrading undesired colored foil portions a desired color mixture is obtained. For simulation of the natural eye functions, especially the pupil function, the artificial iris is provided with means for attenuating the light transmission through an open area corresponding to the pupil. The known artificial iris can be realized as a contact lens or as an implant. In the latter case, the implant has a peripheral anchoring apparatus as an attaching member in order to allow for different fixation locations in different eyes. Therein, the implant can be disposed in the capsule sac, in the sulcus or in the anterior chamber of the eye.
Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,797 (Richer) describes an intraocular lens implant, which is disposed in the anterior eye chamber. Therein, the implant consists of a transparent material, especially of transparent plastics such as polymethacrylate (PMMA). Additionally, it consists of two ring halves, which can be combined to a closed ring, wherein the annular area comes to rest on the pupil of the eye. For attaching the implant, attaching means are in turn disposed peripherally at the implant, which engage with corresponding regions of the eye.
However, the known implants for altering the iris color are disadvantageous in that they each have attaching means gripping and protruding peripherally beyond the actual implant, respectively, and thus can result in intraocular injuries in this region. This is especially true in the surgical insertion of the implants into the eye.